Percy Jackson Reborn
by ShadowFlair21
Summary: Percy Jackson had been betrayed by camp and had no purpose in life. But the gods offer him an alternative. To be the Guardian of the hunt. Not a lot of Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I'm back. I gonna redo this story so just bare with me**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

This is what my life has been reduced to.

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

Savior of Olympus they called me, Bane of Kronos they called me and when I save their sorry asses what do I get?

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

Rejection.

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

That's what.

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

Allow me to introduce myself my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the bane of Kronos and the Giants and two times savior of Olympus.

Hack. Slash. Roll. Parry

At this point, I bet you're wondering what I'm ranting about well let me explain…

(Flashback)

I stood Thalia's tree smiling at what Camp Half-Blood had grown too since I come here when I was 12. I just returned from a question helping Apollo slay the giant Orion. Actually, I had finished the quest two days ago but I had to ask permission from a ton of people if I could marry Annabeth. I shuddered to recall how hard it was to convince Annabeth's mother, Athena. With luck, I would propose today.

Boy, was I wrong.

While I was walking to the Big House people were giving me looks like I disgusted them. I sighed I guess that asshole son of Zeus was spreading, even more, rumors when I was gone. Chad thought he owned the whole camp cause of his dad, little did he know that Zeus wanted nothing to do with him. He arrived at camp after being chased by a hellhound. He did kill it though I'll give him props for that. But he acted like he killed a Titan. Which I have. Anyways as he saw that I was the leader of the camp and from that moment on my life became a living hell.

The little prick slowly turned all my friends against me. Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Will you name it but I always had Annabeth so I didn't really care even though it stung. Anyways I shrugged off all the glares and continued to the Big House. When I asked Chiron where Annabeth was he gave me a sad look and told me that she was at the beach. I thanked him and headed towards the beach.

When I arrived there I noticed that some blonde was lying down with some guy, I shrugged it off thinking it didn't matter. I was contemplating whether to ask them if they've seen Annabeth. The looking closely I realize that the blonde was Annabeth…lying….down….. with…. Chad?! I quickly kept myself hidden and listened to their conversation. For, all, I knew I could be wrong.

Again I was wrong

"Oh Chad, you're soo much better than that douche Percy, I mean he left me for the second fucking time!"

"Don't worry babe?kick" Chad said," I'll put that sea spawn in his place and kicking him out of camp. Hopefully the fucking asshole dies a painful death he deserves.

"Put him in his place"? I asked quietly

Annabeth turned around so fast I could have sworn she broke her neck.

"P-Percy!" She stammered," It's not what it looks like!"

What is up with people saying that it's not what it looks like when IT IS CLEARLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. So I told them,

"Really? I scoffed, I mean it looks like your cuddling with Chad"

"Get lost sea spawn. You're not wanted," Chad growled

That was it. I had enough of this kid's bullshit. My mind blanked. One second I was looking at _them_ the next I was standing in a 15 feet wide hole and Annabeth and Chad were blasted back.

"I'm done," I growled

I stormed back to my cabin glaring at anyone who looked at me funny. I packed all my things (which wasn't much) and went to the Big House to tell Chiron that I was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the amazing support I've been receiving and here's the next chapter. Well, I've said my two cents, don't forget to leave a review!**

Well, there you have it. At this moment I'm on my way to Olympus. Before I left Chiron, giving me another sad look, told me that the gods wanted me on Olympus. I grumbled thinking what they could possibly need now. Sure I was glad to see Hestia, my patron. See after the giant war I used my reward to get Hades and Hestia's throne back. Hestia asked me if I wanted to be her Champion. I accept instantly. I could "fire travel", summon food, fire and heal people. Fire travel is like shadow travel but, of course, you have to use fire not shadows.

Anyways back to the present. For some reason, monsters were continuously attacking me. Maybe they could smell depression? I had already killed a ton of hellhounds and few dracaenas. By the time I got to Central Park I was caked in monster dust. I thought I was gonna get a break from all the monster but of course, the fates just want to step on me. I sighed, right be for me in his ugly gym shorts was the big idiot himself, The Minotaur.

That was it. I had enough. First Annabeth, then hellhounds, THEN dracaenas, THEN ON TOP OF ALL THAT THIS ASSFACE IS GONNA TRY AND KILL ME. Well sorry to tell you Mr. Meatloaf, you're gonna get fucked.

I didn't even wait for him to see me, I charged head on, not giving a fuck in the world. I jumped just as he noticed me and I brought my trusty sword Riptide, which I had turned into sword form in the air, slam down on his horn and it sliced it liked butter. The Minotaur screeched like a banshee and started to charge toward me but I was having none of that. Using the water in the Minotaur's body I froze him. I was increasingly getting better at using this power but I could only hold off the enemy for a good 30 seconds, but that was enough for me. I ran up to him and sliced my sword through his abdomen killing him instantly and exploding into monster dust.

Brushing myself off, even though it didn't help I headed to the Empire State Building. When I got there I asked for the key card for the 600th floor. The man looked up from his book, something about the son of Neptune?" Ain't no 600th-floor kid, go home" he said.

"Cut the crap and hand it over I have an audience with Zeus" I demanded

"Zeus? He asked, Ya and I'm Poseidon"

"Unless you don't wanna offend my Father, I suggest taking that back"

He paled and squinted, "Percy Jackson"?

"Yup"

He quickly handed me the card key and I took the elevator to Olympus. For once the music wasn't that bad. It was from Green Day "Sill Breathing". The doors opened with a pleasant ding and I made my way to the throne room. 14 Olympians in one room it was a wonder that everything didn't blow up. A lot of stuff happened after the second Giant War, Amphitrite left Poseidon saying that their marriage was a lost cause and Triton with her, Ares was officially married to Aphrodite and she and Hephaestus got a divorce. And on top of all that I was made the Prince of the Sea since Triton left.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" roared Zeus. Well, it seems that someone still has their panties in a twist.

I bowed and asked, "Yes, Lord Zeus what is it you require?"

"Rise nephew, we have something to discuss", He said with surprising kindness." We have decided to make you the 16th Olympian if you wish".


End file.
